


Bar Nights

by ko_writes



Series: Creativty Night - 18/07/15 [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alcohol, Douglas just gets dragged along, Drug Use, Martin's a mess, Other, Pre-MJN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fight me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Nights

Douglas sighed as shouting erupted from behind him, by the pool table. He sighed, pausing as he was about to take the first sip of brandy for the night, and turned to see a small boy – well, early twenties, really – with some dreadfully died black undercut and a leather jacket. He really shouldn’t wear shorts that tiny… but it did rather showcase his assets.

   “You’re just jealous because I’m not your bitch anymore!” The mystery boy in the shorts yelled, clearly intoxicated, then took the pool que from one of the other youths, “Just because I’m not letting you tap this anymore.”

   The shorts-boy leaned over the pool table, showing off his derriere shamelessly.

   “You’re always my bitch, Martin,” A slimy looking kid growled, “You just don’t know when to shut your fucking mouth!”

   ‘Martin’ took his shot and spun around defensively, “Fucking fight me,” He dared, arms spread, almost bowing, with his legs unsteady.

   “You’re a mess!” The other kid accused.

   “And a hot one! Are you fighting me or not!” Martin slurred, then bent double and heaved. Douglas wrinkled his nose in disgust.

   “Wait… Martin! Are you stoned?!” The kid screeched.

   “So what if I am?” Martin slurred, wiping his mouth with his hand, “Drink and drugs were made to go together!”

   “I can’t do this!” The kid yelled, “You’re going to kill yourself, you’re _never_ going to be a pilot -!”

   “I said fuckin’ fight me!” Martin slurred again, before collapsing and wiping out a table on the way down.

   Douglas went over, “Excuse me, let me check him; I have medical training –”

   Martin was on his back, trying to gag but couldn’t.

   “Leave him, mate,” The kid huffed, “If he wants to drown in his own vomit, let him.”

   The small gaggle of youths stormed out of the bar, leaving Martin to his fate, but Douglas knew what to do.

He gently rolled Martin onto his side, grimacing as he coughed up vomit and bile.

   “Call an ambulance!” He called to the bartender, “Apparently he’s high _and_ drunk! He’s choking on his own vomit!”

   There were several noises of disgust as the bartender, poor man, complied.

   Douglas stayed by Martin’s side until the ambulance came, then the youth was out of his life. He did wonder, though, what became of him.

   Well, that morning when he walked into the portacabin to meet the new captain, he got his answer.


End file.
